Bien Aimé Immortel
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Quand les vampires contrôlaient le monde... Un autre Eric, une Sookie différente, le même amour. M plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **All About Eric

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à All About Eric. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** GingerRin...Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Sookie-_

Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois où je vis le Roi.

J'avais sept ans, et j'étais appuyée contre le mur du grand hall du palais, agrippant fermement la main de ma grand-mère en attendant d'être identifiée.

J'étais récemment venue vivre avec ma Gran, qui était une femme de ménage au palais, après la mort de mes parents dans une crue éclair. Jason, mon frère aîné, était parti vivre avec le frère de Gran. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé; lui et Oncle Bartlett s'était toujours bien entendu, et Gran pensait qu'un garçon devait avoir un modèle masculin, et son propre mari était mort depuis longtemps. J'avais mes propres raisons d'être heureuse que ce soit Jason et pas moi qui soit parti à Monroe. Jason me manquait, mais je savais que tout irait bien; il n'était pas au goût d'Oncle Bartlett. Depuis aussi longtemps que je pouvais m'en rappeler, j'avais toujours su ce que mon grand-oncle éprouvait pour moi, même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit à haute voix. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Son esprit avait juste une impression dégoûtante.

Le groupe d'adultes autour de moi bougea légèrement, et j'essayai de jeter un coup d'oeil sous le bras de l'homme devant moi, mais je ne vis pas grand chose. J'étais plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Même si les vampires avaient pris le contrôle de l'Amérique il y a des années, j'en avais rarement vu. Mes parents avaient toujours bien pris garde à me garder à l'abri la nuit, et notre maison était au bout d'une route sans fin à l'extérieur d'une petite ville de Louisiane, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un vampire passe par là. Depuis mon arrivée deux jours plus tôt, j'avais cherché à en voir, mais Gran ne m'avait pas laissée sortir après le couché du soleil.

A cet instant, l'homme devant moi se décala, et me donna une vue claire. Un jeune homme de notre groupe était en trai nde s'avancer vers le milieu du grand hall, dans une flaque de lumière. Il semblait nerveux mais il savait quoi faire (on avait tous été briefé très prudemment) et il commença par s'incliner avant de tourner lentement sur lui-même, laissant toute la cour le voir. Un faible murmure résonna lorsque tous les vampires inspirèrent pour mémoriser son odeur, alors que le Chef du Personnel donnait son nom et sa position. Avec leur mémoire presque parfaite, il était désormais catalogué dans l'esprit de chaque vampire présent comme intouchable. Je savais vaguement que c'était pour ça que j'étais venue vivre avec Gran; elle m'avait expliqué que même s'il y avait beaucoup de vampires dans le palais, je serais bien plus en sécurité ici que presque n'importe où, parce que le Roi avait ordonné que les vampires qui vivaient, travaillaient ou venaient en visite au palais n'avaient pas le droit de se nourrir d'un membre des Services Domestiques; c'était immoral et complètement inutile; il y avait bien assez de donneurs volontaires. C'était pour ça que, chaque mardi, toute addition ou altération à la population servante devait paraître à ce qu'ils appelaient la parade d'identification, et c'était mon tour ce soir.

Le Chef du Personnel donna à l'homme un bracelet en acier couvert d'un morceau d'émail bleu, ce qui était une autre mesure de sécurité; ça voulait aussi dire 'ne pas toucher', et tous les vampires absents à la parade reconnaîtraient et respecteraient le bracelet. Le porter n'était pas obligatoire, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose, ceux qui ne le portaient pas ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux-même. Gran portait toujours le sien, mais l'émail était jaune, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était en charge d'une équipe. Le jeune homme s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la flaque de lumière et un autre homme s'avança et ça continua. Et ça continua. Et ça continua. Je commençai rapidement à m'ennuyer. J'écoutai les pensées des gens autour de moi, mais personne ne pensait à rien d'intéressant; en tout cas, rien d'intéressant pour une fille de sept ans. Puis je tournai la tête vers la gauche, et soudainement, je fus intéressée.

Il y avait une scène, un peu comme celle pendant les assemblées à mon ancienne école, sauf qu'elle était en pierre; trois larges marches y menaient, et la scène était couverte de bannières noires, chacune décorée d'une plume en or stylisée ou d'une immense épée brodée, la garde haute. Au sommet des marches se trouvait un trône en or recouvert de coussins en velours rouge. Il y avait une _vraie épée_ appuyée contre le trône, presque aussi grande que celle sur les bannières, et assis sur le trône se trouvait le Roi.

Il y avait d'autres vampires sur la scène, et des humains aussi, mais le Roi fut celui qui attira mon regard. Il semblait plutôt détendu, une de ses chevilles posée sur son autre genou, ses coudes posés sur les repose-bras du trône, et ses doigts entremêlés sous son menton alors qu'il observait attentivement les humains qui allaient et venaient. Il portait une bague en or avec un énorme rubis dessus, et la pierre attrapait la lumière des torches à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

J'étais fascinée. Il ne ressemblait à personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, que ce soit à la maison, à l'école ou à l'église. Il était beau. Il était habillé tout en noir, et il semblait plutôt jeune pour un adulte - il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que mon Papa, mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à mon Papa. J'aurais cru que sa couronne serait beaucoup plus extravagante, mais ce n'était qu'un simple cercle d'or sur ses cheveux blonds, qu'il avait _très _longs; je n'avais jamais vu de tels cheveux chez un homme auparavant. Ils descendaient bien en-dessous de ses épaules.. Ils étaient presque de la même couleur que la couronne et tout aussi brillants. Ses yeux d'un bleu brillant étaient fixés sur la jeune femme actuellement dans la lumière mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'expression sur son visage pâle. Je me dis qu'il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, comme moi.

Puis je remarquai quelque chose de bizarre. Il luisait. Ce n'était pas vraiment remarquable mais j'en étais sûre. Les seules parties de sa peau que je pouvais voir étaient son visage et son cou et un peu de son torse dans le col en V de sa chemise, et ses mains, mais tout luisait, comme les étoiles fluorescentes collées au plafond de ma chambre à la maison. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que tous les autres vampires présents luisaient aussi! Je pouvais voir des visages et des bras et d'autres parties de corps là où leurs vêtements ne les recouvraient pas (certains d'entre eux ne portaient pas grand chose - j'étais surprise qu'ils n'aient pas froid). Oh, c'était trop cool! Je ne savais pas que les vampires luisaient dans le noir! Je tirai sur la main de ma grand-mère.

"Gran, pourquoi ils luisent?"

Gran se pencha vers moi et me fit signe de me taire, mais je ne renoncerais pas si facilement.

"Mais Gran, pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi mon chou?" La voix de ma grand-mère était basse, mais ma voix était forte et semblait porter comme celle de tous les enfants, surtout quand ils étaient en train de dire quelque chose de potentiellement embarrassant.

"Pourquoi ils luisent comme ça?"

"Qui, chérie?"

"Tous les vampires!"

"Tais-toi maintenant, Sookie, ils ne luisent pas."

"Si, ils luisent! Regarde! Je peux les voir! Tu ne peux pas les voir, Gran? Tu ne peux pas voir qu'ils luisent?"

Les gens autour de moi commençaient à s'agiter, et une expression inquiète apparut sur le visage de ma grand-mère. Elle me prit dans ses bras et commença à reculer dans le groupe, mais c'était trop tard. Les têtes des vampires s'étaient tournées vers nous en entendant mes questions insistantes.

Puis le Roi regarda dans notre direction.

Instantanément, tout le groupe d'humain se figea. Personne ne bougea d'un muscle alors que nous étions scannés par ce regard bleu glace inhumain. Je sentis les bras de ma grand-mère trembler légèrement, et je gigotai lorsqu'ils me serrèrent trop fort. Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

"Gran, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!"

J'entendis ma grand-mère prendre une brusque inspiration, et regardai autour de moi pour voir les yeux du Roi s'attarder sur nous. Ses mains reposaient maintenant sur les repose-bras de son trône, et alors que je le regardai, il nous fit signe d'approcher du doigt.

Immédiatement, ma grand-mère s'avança, me gardant dans ses bras. Elle s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans la lumière, et le Chef du Personnel lui lança un regard noir parce qu'elle l'embarrassait. Il ne pouvait rien dire, cependant, en présence du Roi.

Puis le Roi parla.

"Posez l'enfant." La voix était aussi froide que les yeux.

Gran me posa au sol et fit une révérence avant de me tourner vers le Roi, ses mains restants sur mes épaules d'une manière protectrice.

"Reculez."

J'entendis Gran prendre une profonde inspiration, mais elle n'osa pas protester. Je sentis ses mains me relâcher et soudainement, je me retrouvai toute seule dans la flaque de lumière.

Le Roi se pencha en avant et alors que je le regardai droit dans les yeux, je sus à quoi il me faisait penser. J'étais allée au zoo avec mes parents récemment, et j'avais vu ce vieux lion dans un des enclos, allongé à l'ombre. Lorsqu'il avait regardé paresseusement autour de lui, il avait croisé mon regard et s'était focalisé sur moi. Ça avait été plutôt effrayant. J'avais soutenu son regard pendant quelques minutes, incertaine de ce qu'il allait faire, mais finalement, il avait tourné la tête et recommencé à regarder l'horizon. Le vampire qui m'étudiait maintenant me faisait penser à ce lion; allait-il m'attaquer ou se contenterait-il de m'ignorer? Il avait une sorte d'impassibilité qui me donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait devenir très dangereux très rapidement, comme le lion.

Je sentis une sorte de démangeaison dans ma tête et je levai la main pour gratter ma tête blonde. Un murmure résonna dans la pièce. La démangeaison empira et je secouai la tête pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idée avant de reposer mon regard sur le Roi. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Puis il parla à nouveau.

"Quel est ton nom, enfant?"

Bon, ça c'était plutôt facile.

"Je m'appelle Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, et j'ai sept ans."

"Pourquoi es-tu là ce soir, Sookie Stackhouse?" Il y eut un mouvement derrière moi et ma grand-mère prit la parole.

"C'est ma petite-fille, votre majesté, elle est..." sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque le Roi tourna son attention vers ma Gran. Je sentis qu'elle était vraiment nerveuse.

"Silence." Puis il me regarda à nouveau. Il ne clignait pas beaucoup des yeux. Je me dis qu'il jouait peut-être à un jeu avec moi, qu'il me fixait comme Jason le faisait, pour voir qui serait le premier à détourner les yeux. J'aimais ce jeu.

"Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu es là ce soir."

"Je suis venue vivre avec ma Gran. Ma maman et mon papa se sont noyés et je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller."

"Ta...Gran." Le mot lui semblait inconnu. "Adele Stackhouse est ta grand-mère?" Ma première rencontre avec une mémoire vampirique, mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas surprise qu'il connaisse son nom. Je pensais que tout le monde connaissait ma Gran, et donc j'étais simplement surprise qu'il ait besoin de me demander. Je me dis qu'il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent.

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, c'est ma Gran. Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

Un halètement échappa aux autres humains et aux gardes lycanthropes. En y repensant, je réalise qu'ils étaient horrifiés par ma réponse. Ne savais-je donc pas à qui j'étais en trainde parler? Enfant ou pas, il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle l'instinct de survie, et apparemment, je n'en avais pas.

Le Roi continua à me fixer sans cligner des yeux. Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Tu peux nous voir luir." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Ouais, c'est très joli."

"Joli?" Ça le surprit; un sourcil se haussa à moitié - une réaction plutôt impressionnante venant d'un vampire.

"Uh-uh, c'est comme les lucioles autour de ma maison. Mon papa disait toujours que c'était des fées, mais je savais que c'était juste des lucioles. Papa racontait beaucoup d'histoires de fées."

Une nouvelle pause. Puis le Roi se renfonça sur son trône et jeta un coup d'oeil à ma grand-mère. Je savais que ses pensées étaient un mélange de fierté parce que sa petite-fille était assez courageuse pour ne pas être intimidée par un roi vampire, et d'inquiétude parce que sa petite-fille était assez stupide pour ne pas être intimidée par un roi vampire.

Puis j'eus un gros choc. J'essayai d'écouter les pensées du Roi et fus très surprise de découvrir que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. J'essayai à nouveau mais il n'y avait qu'une sorte de vide dans ma tête. Je me tournai vers ma grand-mère pour lui dire,

"Gran, je ne peux pas l'entendre!"

Elle fut complètement surprise par cette étrange remarque.

"Quoi? Je veux dire, pardon?" dit-elle en me regardant, donc je montrai le Roi du doigt et dis,

"Lui! Je ne peux pas l'entendre!"

Cette fois-ci, un murmure choqué agita la pièce. Les vampires étaient tous complètement silencieux et toujours en trainde m'observer alors que je me tenais dans la lumière, mais les humains étaient tous en train de discuter entre eux. Apparemment, j'étais non seulement assez malpolie pour répondre au Roi, mais ensuite je lui avais tourné le dos et maintenant, je le pointai du doigt comme s'il était une attraction de foire! Ils ne pouvaient pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé! Tous les yeux se posèrent vers la silhouette immobile sur la scène pour voir comme il réagirait à cette triple insulte, et graduellement, le silence retomba.

Lorsque plus le moindre son ne fut audible, le Roi se pencha à nouveau en avant pour m'étudier. Il sembla prendre une décision et regarda ma grand-mère.

"L'enfant devrait être au lit. Emmenez-la. Et enseignez-lui la politesse." Je sentis le soupire de soulagement mental de Gran. Il avait accepté ma présence dans le palais.

"Oui, votre majesté," dit Gran. "Merci, monsieur." Elle refit une révérence, m'attrapa rapidement et me porta loin de la lumière, vers la porte de service. Une fois qu'on fut loin du hall, elle me posa par terre et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle tremblait de tout son corps maintenant que sa tension retombait, mais je savais qu'elle avait plein de questions.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gran?"

"Rien, chérie." Ma grand-mère s'interrompit, et me demanda ensuite, "est-ce qu'ils luisent vraiment?"

"Oui," dis-je. "Tu ne peux pas les voir?"

"Je suppose que mes yeux se font vieux," dit-elle en m'attrapant par la main et en m'entraînant vers l'aile des servants.

Alors qu'on montait dans l'ascenseur de service, je pus entendre l'esprit de ma Gran essayer de décider si elle devait me poser une autre question ou non. Elle pensait à un mot que je ne connaissais pas.

"C'est quoi hypnotiser?"

"Pardon?"

"Tu te demandais si le Roi avait essayé de m'hypnotiser. C'est quoi hypnotiser?"

Ma grand-mère me regarda avec consternation.

"Comment sais-tu que je me demandais ça, Sookie?"

"Tu l'as dit dans ta tête."

"_Dans ma tête?_"

"Uh-uh. Les gens disent tout le temps des trucs dans leurs têtes. Papa disait que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter - que c'était comme de lire leur journal intime, mais je ne peux pas toujours l'ignorer, et de toutes façons, je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas."

On était arrivées dans nos quartiers maintenant, et Gran ouvrit la porte. Parce qu'elle était une des servantes les plus expérimentées, elle avait une adorable petite suite - une chambre, un salon, une petite kitchenette et sa propre douche. La plupart des servants vivant au palais devaient partager les sanitaires, mais elle avait son intimité, et assez de place pour accueillir une petite petite-fille.

Elle verrouilla la porte derrière nous et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, m'attirant devant elle.

"Maintenant, dis-moi honnêtement, ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâchée, dis-moi juste la vérité. Peux-tu toujours entendre ce que les gens...disent dans leurs têtes?"

"Ouaip."

"Okay, chérie; dis-moi, à quoi je pense là?"

J'attrapai la main de ma grand-mère dans la mienne. "C'est plus facile si je te touche," dis-je.

Je devins sérieuse pendant un moment et écoutai attentivement avant de dire, "tu penses à quelqu'un qui s'appelle Fintan et tu te demandes si c'est à cause de lui que je peux t'entendre. C'est qui Fintan, et pourquoi il te rend triste?"

Je fus surprise par la réaction de ma grand-mère. Elle se renfonça sur le canapé et me regarda fixement pendant une minute avant de se pencher pour me serrer dans bras en me berçant.

"Fintant était quelqu'un que je...connaissais, il y a longtemps. Il était quelqu'un de très spécial, et je pense que tu es très spéciale aussi. Tu me fais penser à lui. Un jour, quand tu seras plus âgée, je te parlerais de lui. Maintenant, dis-moi chérie, est-ce que tu as...sentis quelque chose quand le Roi te regardait?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, juste une démangeaison."

"Une démangeaison?"

"Ouais, dans ma tête? Je voulais me gratter mais je pouvais pas trouver l'endroit, mais ensuite c'est parti."

"Je vois." Ma grand-mère était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, je vis un membre du Personnel. Il tendit la main, révélant un petit bracelet. "Le Roi envoie ceci pour votre petite-fille."

"Oh, j'avais complètement oublié. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me le ramener," dit Gran. Elle avait complètement oublié de prendre un bracelet d'identification pour moi suite à cette étrange scène qui venait de se dérouler, et je savais qu'elle était reconnaissante que quelqu'un y ait pensé. Elle était aussi légèrement surprise qu'ils en aient trouvé un si petit si rapidement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants dans le staff qui résidait au palais. Elle ferma la porte après son départ et eut l'air songeuse pendant quelques minutes, mais ensuite, elle alla dans son placard et en sortit une boîte à cookies. Elle m'en donna un et me dit, "C'est pour avoir été brave ce soir. Tu as été très courageuse, mais chérie, si jamais tu rencontres à nouveau le Roi - bien que ce soit peu probable - rappelles-toi juste que c'est malpoli de lui tourner le dos."

"Pourquoi?" Ça ne me semblait très grave.

"C'est juste quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas à la royauté. Ils n'aiment pas ça. Et ne montre personne du doigt. Ce n'est pas digne d'une dame."

"Oh. Okay." En seulement deux jours, je m'étais déjà rendue compte que c'était quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour ma Gran.

Je mâchouillai mon cookie pendant que ma Gran s'affairait à préparer mes affaires pour aller au lit, et ensuite, elle m'aida à me brosser les dents, et écouta mes prières, et ensuite elle me mit dans le grand lit pour dormir. Elle me caressa les cheveux, et me sourit en essayant de penser à de bonnes choses pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je n'étais pas inquiète; je ne savais pas pourquoi je devrais l'être.

"Sookie, chérie, est-ce que tu as dit à beaucoup de monde que tu peux entendre ce qu'ils pensent?"

"Ben, à Bon Temps, je l'ai dit à mes copains d'école mais ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont insultée. Ils m'appelaient Sookie Stackhouse la Cinglée, et ils disaient que j'avais tout inventé."

"Bien, je pense que maintenant que tu es ici avec moi, il vaudrait mieux qu'on en parle à personne. Ce sera notre secret, juste à toi et moi, et comme ça, personne ne t'insultera. Okay?"

"Okay, Gran." Ça me semblait être une bonne idée.

"Tu me le promets, mon chou?"

"Je te le promets."

"Bonne nuit, chérie."

"Nuit, Gran."

Ma grand-mère éteignit la lumière et tira la porte, mais je restai éveillée pendant longtemps, et je pensai au bel homme sur le trône en or, et lorsque je m'endormis enfin, il fut dans mes rêves.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **All About Eric

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à All About Eric. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** GingerRin...Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de Saw Trombone... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Sookie-_

_"Les préparations pour le dixième anniversaire de la Nuit-V sont pratiquement complètes alors que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Les krewes ont préparé leur parade au cour des douze derniers mois et dans trois heures, ils s'aligneront pour se préparer à la procession, qui sera suivie par ce qui est annoncé comme le feu d'artifice le plus spectaculaire que la Nouvelle Orléans ait vu depuis un siècle. Les feux d'artifices ont été placés sur les berges de la rivière et le Roi lui-même donnera le signal de départ après que les chars aient défilés devant le palais._

_Notre reporter, Kate O'Donnell est en direct depuis Convention Center Boulevard, près des portes du palais..."_

J'entendis la clé dans la serrure et éteignis rapidement la télé. J'étais sensée travailler sur mon exposé et non pas regarder les infos, mais j'étais si excitée; c'était la première fois que ma Gran me laissait rester debout pour la Nuit-V. Elle avait été un peu réticente, vu que je n'avais que douze ans, mais je l'avais suppliée pendant des jours; ce ne serait plus jamais le dixième anniversaire, et finalement, Gran avait accepté vu que c'était une occasion si spéciale.

"Salut Gran."

"Bonjour ma chérie. Comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui?"

Je gonflai les joues et soupirai bruyamment. Ma grand-mère eut l'air déçue.

"Toujours pas d'amélioration?"

"Nan. Gran, quand est-ce que je serais assez vieille pour quitter l'école? Ça ne sert à rien que j'y aille, je n'arrive pas à apprendre."

"Je sais, mon sucre d'orge. C'est très difficile pour toi mais tu sembles toujours te débrouiller pendant les examens."

"C'est parce que je peux me concentrer. Tout le monde pense à la même chose, et ça me permet de me concentrer. En classe, c'est horrible - tout le monde pense à quelque chose de différent et tout le monde pense à des choses horribles et il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant."

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Sookie. Mais tu connais la loi; tu dois aller à l'école au moins jusqu'à tes seize ans."

"Est-ce que je peux commencer à travailler avec toi à mon seizième anniversaire?"

"Eh bien, peut-être pas _le jour _de ton seizième anniversaire, ma chérie; tu voudras certainement faire la fête ce jour-là," sourit ma grand-mère.

"J'aime travailler avec toi, Gran. Et je suis douée à ça, tu le sais. Tout le monde dit que je suis la meilleure assistante pendant les vacances."

"Oui, je sais, ma chérie, et je suis toujours très contente d'avoir ton aide, mais ça m'inquiète parfois; tous les autres enfants passent leur temps à jouer dehors, en plein air."

"Je m'amuse aussi. Tu sais à quel point j'aime être à l'étage des vampires. C'est si _paisible_. Rien qu'en montant à l'étage, j'ai l'impression de partir en vacances. Et j'ai plein d'air sur le toit." C'était vrai. Il y avait un passage dans le grenier qui permettait de monter sur le toit en passant par une des trappes d'inspection et je m'étais fait un petit nid entre deux panneaux solaires. J'avais monté une chaise pliante et une petite table, et un carton plein de livres, et deux coussins et je m'étais mis à l'aise. Je passai des heures à bronzer là-haut, et j'avais un teint très mât, mais ma grand-mère était toujours aussi inquiète. Ma vie était plutôt solitaire quand je n'étais pas à l'école, mais être en présence de trop d'humains à la fois me tourmentait vraiment. J'arrivai de mieux en mieux à rester hors des pensées des adultes, mais les autres enfants pensaient si fort, et leurs pensées étaient toujours si chaotiques que j'avais beaucoup de mal à fermer mon esprit en classe. Ce qui signifiait que, bien que Gran insistait que j'étais naturellement intelligente, ça ne se reflétait jamais dans mes bulletins de notes.

Je pensais vraiment que le meilleur futur pour moi _serait _de travailler avec des vampires. J'avais découvert, après ma première expérience avec le Roi, que tous les vampires étaient complètement silencieux pour moi, et c'était un tel soulagement pour moi que ma grand-mère avait prit l'habitude de me prendre avec elle quand elle faisait sa première ronde. J'avais adoré transmettre des messages quand j'étais encore petite, apprenant rapidement à me déplacer dans tout le palais et en grandissant, on m'avait confié des tâches plus complexes, m'apprenant à faire fonctionner un immeuble de cette envergure. A part la sale manie que j'avais de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas (quelque chose que ma Gran avait toujours espéré que j'arrêterais de faire en grandissant, mais je pense que cet espoir commençait à disparaître), Gran pensait que je serais une addition utile à l'équipe permanente du palais lorsque je serais plus grande, mais pour le moment, elle était juste reconnaissante de mon aide après l'école et pendant les vacances. Elle ne rajeunissait pas, et parfois, une paire de mains agiles et des pieds rapides étaient juste ce dont elle avait besoin.

En voyant mes livres ouverts devant moi, elle changea de sujet.

"Est-ce que c'est ton exposé sur la Nuit-V? C'est à quel sujet cette année?"

Je soupirai à nouveau. "C'est de plus en plus dur chaque année. J'aimerais retourner au CP. Tout ce qu'on avait à faire à l'époque c'était de colorier des dessins de vampires et de loups-garou et de démons et tout le reste. C'était amusant. Cette année, je dois écrire cinq cent mots sur 'les bénéfices socio-économiques de la Nuit-V.'

"Combien de mots as-tu écrit pour le moment?"

Je les comptai lentement et soupirai à nouveau. "Sept. Juste le titre. Oh, et la date. Ça fait trois de plus. Plus que quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix mots."

"Tu sais que l'exposé doit être rendu le lendemain de la fête nationale. Si tu veux voir la parade et les feux d'artifices, il va falloir que tu te mettes au travail."

"Oh, très bien. S'il le faut." Je repoussai mes cheveux de mes yeux et attrapai mon crayon.

"Oui, il le faut, Sookie. Tout le monde doit faire un exposé sur la Nuit-V."

"Pas toi."

"Si j'étais encore à l'école, j'en ferais un aussi. Et ce n'est qu'une fois par an."

Je travaillai en silence pendant quelques minutes pendant que ma grand-mère me préparait un goûter. Elle le déposa sur la table et je le grignotai distraitement en rêvassant. C'était toujours difficile pour moi de savoir si je devais qualifier ma nourriture de repas ou non, parce que même si j'étais debout toute la journée, à l'école comme tout le monde, ma Gran se levait seulement quand je rentrai. Elle travaillait en début de soirée, revenait me mettre au lit avant de retourner travailler toute la nuit, allant se coucher au petit matin, après m'avoir préparé mon petit-déjeuner. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, il y avait toujours eu une baby-sitter avec moi, fournie par le Service Personnel, pour que ma grand-mère ne s'inquiète pas, mais le jour de mes douze ans, j'avais décidé que j'étais assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même avec juste un téléphone portable en cas d'urgence. C'était dur d'imaginer quel genre de danger je pourrais courir; dans l'aile des servants, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à proximité, et il ne fallait jamais plus de cinq ou six minutes à Gran pour rentrer. Le palace, haut de huit étages, était grand, mais pas immense. Il y avait de bien plus grand bâtiments dans le Central Business District, juste derrière.

Certains des enfants à l'école avaient été curieux et m'avaient demandé comme c'était de vivre dans un palais, mais j'avais eu du mal à comprendre. Comment c'était de _ne _pas_ vivre_ dans un palais? Je ne me rappelai pratiquement rien de ma vie avant de venir ici. A part _ça_. Parfois, je me sentais légèrement coupable de ne plus me souvenir clairement du visage de mes parents, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à eux, je ne voyais que des images, et certaines n'étaient que des souvenirs de photos que Gran gardait dans le placard. Mes souvenirs concernant ma mère était particulièrement flous. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour ses enfants et elle n'avait pas supporté mes différences. Je me rappelai de certains des contes que mon père me racontait, et l'une de mes possessions les plus précieuses étaient un gros livre de contes de fées qu'il m'avait offert pour mon septième anniversaire, peu avant sa mort. Je n'avais pas pu ramener grand chose de Bon Temps; l'appartement de ma grand-mère n'était pas assez grand pour qu'on puisse y rajouter plus que mes vêtements et quelques-uns de mes livres et jouets, mais ce livre avait été le premier sur ma liste, et je l'avais lu tellement de fois que la couverture était sur le point de tomber.

Ma Gran racontait aussi de formidables histoires au sujet des fées, et l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle possédait était un petit dessin que mon grand-père lui avait offert et qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Dans un cadre élaboré se trouvait le dessin d'un homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux argentées et aux oreilles pointues, clairement inhumain, en train de parler à une superbe femme humaine. Ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient amoureusement. Il y avait deux autres petites fées sur la photo, un garçon et une fille, et ils étaient assis par terre, et ma Gran disait que l'homme fée et la femme étaient amoureux et que les deux petites fées étaient leurs enfants. Le dessin était dans des tons bleus et gris et crème, et je l'aimais depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvenais. J'avais toujours aimé les histoires de fées, et j'avais été très déçue de découvrir que bien que pratiquement toutes les créatures surnaturelles _existaient_, les fées n'existaient pas.

Mais bien que les fées n'existaient pas, il y avait des loups-garous, et des démons, et des métamorphes, et des sorcières et, bien sûr, des vampires. Cette pensée me ramena au présent et je réalisai que je devais finir ce papier où il n'y aurait pas de feux d'artifices pour moi! J'appelai ma grand-mère, qui était dans la chambre.

"Gran, comment c'était pré-V?"

"Comment ça chérie?"

"Ben, je dois écrire sur les bénéfices économiques et sociaux. Ça devait être pire avant, autrement ils appelleraient pas ça des bénéfices. En quoi c'était différent?"

Ma grand-mère revint dans le salon et s'assit à table. Elle avait sa boîte à couture avec elle, et elle était en train de vérifier les vêtements que je mettais pour l'école, remplaçant les boutons manquants, recousant les coutures défaites, et grimaçant aux tissus élimés. C'était une couturière expérimentée, mais son vrai talent était les broderies. Elle avait commencé à m'apprendre, et elle avait été très heureuse de découvrir que j'aimais vraiment ça. Et je devenais de plus en plus douée, aussi.

"Alors voyons, laisse-moi réfléchir..." Ses mains continuèrent à travailler automatiquement alors que son esprit se concentrait sur ma question.

"Bon, tu sais comment s'est passée la Nuit-V?"

Je répondis rapidement. Tout le monde savait ça.

"Oui, on l'a étudié en classe. Attends, il y a un passage là." J'attrapai mon livre d'histoire et cherchai la bonne page. _'Après l'invention du sang synthétique par les Japonais, les vampires sortirent du cercueil la nuit de la Grande Révélation, cherchant à co-exister avec les humains en paix puisqu'ils n'étaient plus une menace pour eux. Bien que tous les humains ne les acceptèrent pas, les vampires persévérèrent et leur culture s'établit. Vampires et humains vécurent côte à côte harmonieusement. Cela encouragea les Hybrides et les métamorphes à se révéler, et certains humains intolérants se sentir si menacés que des législations furent passées au Sénat'_ - c'est quoi le Sénat, Gran?" Ce mot inconnu me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées.

"Je te l'expliquerai dans un moment, mon enfant. Continues."

"Où en étais-je? Oh oui, _'des législations furent passées au Sénat exigeant que tous les Hybrides s'inscrivent sur des listes pour être surveillés. Ils n'eurent plus le droit de travailler dans l'armée et durent demander l'autorisation de se marier avec des humains purs. Influencés par l'organisation quasi-religieuse, la Confrérie du Soleil _(quasi veut dire presque, Gran - j'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire)_ cette horrible législation fut plus tard étendue à la pacifiste population vampirique, ce qui les força à agir pour se protéger et protéger leur culture. A contre-coeur, de concert avec les autres créatures surnaturelles, ils renversèrent le gouvernement anti-vampire en une nuit, une nuit désormais connue comme la Nuit-V. La majorité des membres du régime d'oppression se suicidèrent cette nuit-là, et les survivants quittèrent le pays. Les courageux combattants de la liberté formèrent un nouveau gouvernement destiné à s'assurer que les Créatures Surnaturelles auraient les mêmes droits que les humains. La Confrérie du Soleil fut abolie et toutes les législations anti-supernaturelles furent abolies.' _Voilà." Je me renfonçai sur ma chaise. "C'est ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a changé. C'était quoi le Sénat?"

"Eh bien," me dit ma grand-mère. "Le Sénat était une partie de l'ancien gouvernement. En Amérique, nous avions un système qui s'appelait la démocratie. Ça existe encore dans certaines parties du monde, ce qui veut dire que les gens peuvent choisir qui les gouvernera, et ils choisissent des représentants pour agir en leurs noms, faire les lois et s'occuper des relations avec les autres pays. Ce genre de choses. Le Sénat était le nom de l'une des organisations qui votait - ça veut dire choisir - les nouvelles lois."

"Donc le système qu'on a maintenant, c'est un bénéfice social ou économique?"

Ma grand-mère eut l'air perdue. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment Sookie. Je suppose que tu peux dire que c'est un bénéfice économique parce qu'avant, nous devions payer les salaires de tous les politiciens - les représentants que le peuple avait choisi - et leurs équipes, et c'était énormément de monde et énormément d'argent. Et les élections étaient épuisantes. C'est quand nous devions choisir de nouveaux politiciens, et parfois, j'en avais assez de toutes les campagnes, et de toutes les publicités nous disant pour qui nous devions voter. Et ils nous faisaient toutes sortes de promesses, mais la plupart des gens avaient l'impression qu'ils ne tenaient aucune de ces promesses. Le dirigeant de l'état s'appelait le Président, pas le Roi, et on en choisissait un nouveau tous les quatre ans. Maintenant, nous avons moins de politiciens."

"Mais on a beaucoup de rois."

"Pas beaucoup, Sookie. Nous n'en avons qu'un."

"Qu'un en Louisianne, mais il y a d'autres royaumes dans le Clan Amun, non? Et il y a aussi le Clan Moshup, et le Clan Zeus et le Clan Narayana - il y a beaucoup de royaumes là-bas aussi."

"C'est vrai, mais ça ne coûte pas aussi cher que l'ancien système. Et au moins, nous ne devons payer un tribut qu'à notre propre Roi - nous n'avons pas à payer pour tous les autres rois. Et au moins, les vampires tiennent parole. C'est définitivement un bénéfice - on sait à quoi s'en tenir avec eux."

"Okay. Quoi d'autre est différent?"

"Eh bien, tu ne te rappelles pas de ça, mais autrefois, la plupart des magasins, des bureaux et des organisations étaient fermées la nuit."

"Vraiment?" J'arrivai à peine à y croire. "Mais et si on devait...je sais pas...aller à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"On y allait la journée. Certains business restaient ouvert tard le soir, et il y avait quelques épiceries qui restaient ouvertes toute la nuit et certains garages, et les hôpitaux bien sûr, mais ce ne fut qu'après la Grande Révélation que les magasins commencèrent à profiter de la clientèle vampirique en restant ouverts toute la nuit. Et ensuite, bien sûr, après la Nuit-V, cela devint obligatoire de rester ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

"Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose?"

"D'une certaine façon. Le nouveau gouvernement a aussi réduit les dépenses militaires. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, très peu de pays sont prêts à attaquer un pays où les soldats ne meurent pas, et guérissent même pratiquement immédiatement s'ils sont blessés. Donc il n'y avait plus besoin d'armée. Elles furent désassemblées et le budget dédié à la défense fut grandement réduit. Crois-le ou non, nous dépensions pratiquement cinq pour cent du revenu national en armes et armées! Ça nous a fait économiser beaucoup d'argent et bien que désassembler les armées mit beaucoup de monde au chômage, ce ne fut pas vraiment un problème parce que chaque magasin, usine, et organisation du pays dût tripler son nombre d'employés. Il y avait plein de travail et en moins de trois ans, le taux de chômage était tombé plus bas que jamais. Je crois me rappeler que la seule exception fut l'industrie alimentaire. Etant donné que les vampires ne mangent pas, il ne fut pas nécessaire de modifier quoi que ce soit connecté à la production de nourriture. Oh oui, et les écoles et associations pour la jeunesse. Il n'y a pas d'enfants vampires, donc il n'a jamais fallut ouvrir les écoles la nuit donc l'éducation primaire et secondaire est toujours la même.

Enfin bref, tout l'argent qui fut économisé en ne payant pas pour les soldats et les armes, et en ayant plus à payer les personnes au chômage, fut utilisé pour mettre en place le nouveau gouvernement, et le gouvernement dépensa beaucoup de cet argent pour développer les énergies renouvelables. Bien sûr, vu que tout fonctionne nuit et jour, nous utilisons beaucoup plus d'énergie que nous n'en utilisions, et le Clan Conseil a agi très responsablement. La plupart des usines qui fabriquaient des armes ont été converties en usine travaillant sur les énergies alternatives. Tu as vu les panneaux solaires sur le toit. Presque tous les bâtiments en ont maintenant, et la plupart des voitures utilisent des carburants bio."

Ça je le savais. "Oh, ouais, Mr Hennessy nous en a parlé en chimie la semaine dernière. Il a dit que les scientifiques ont trouvé un moyen de dissoudre le bois en utilisant quelque chose qui s'appelle du liquide ionique pour en extraire la cellulose, et il a dit que la cellulose était un excellent fuel. Il a dit qu'il ne faut qu'un pourcent de tous les nouveaux arbres qui sont plantés chaque année - juste les _nouveaux _arbres, Gran, pas ceux qui étaient déjà là! - pour fournir assez de fuel à la cellulose pour tout le pays."

Gran hocha la tête. "Oui, je crois même que le scientifique qui a découvert le liquide ionique à reçu le Prix Nobel pour ça. Ça veut dire qu'on est plus dépendant du pétrole maintenant, et c'est les vampires qui ont financé ces recherches, donc c'est un immense bénéfice social pour toi.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des désavantages, Gran?"

"Oui, bien sûr, mais ton exposé est sur les _bénéfices _de la Nuit-V, non?"

"Oui, mais ça m'intéresse. Quels sont les désavantages? Il doit y en avoir."

"Et bien, je suppose que l'un des principaux problèmes vint du fait qu'employer plus de gens demanda plus de salaires, mais le gouvernement offrit des aides et le tribut est beaucoup plus bas que dans l'ancien système. Et tous les nouveaux vampires qui sont venus vivre ici ont augmenté la population donc la demande pour pratiquement tout augmenté aussi, ce qui signifie que la plupart des firmes gagnent plus d'argent, donc même si les prix ont légèrement augmenté, ça n'a pas été trop terrible.

"Est-ce que beaucoup de vamps sont venus vivre ici, alors?"

"Vampires, Sookie, pas vamps. C'est malpoli. Et oui, lorsqu'il fut clair que le gouvernement avait du succès, des vampires et des membres des autres communautés surnaturelles ont commencé à arriver du monde entier. Je ne sais pas exactement combien, mais je serais surprise qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de vampires et de créatures surnaturelles dans le monde - ils ont tous été accueillis ici. Et bien sûr, ils ont ramené leurs techniques et leurs technologies et elles se sont très bien intégrées dans la population."

"Est-ce qui que ce soit à pris la route inverse? Je veux dire, est-ce que des gens ont quitté l'Amérique?"

Pour la première fois, Gran hésita avant de répondre.

"Et bien, au début quelques personnes sont parties, mais ensuite, le Conseil a renforcé les contrôles de l'émigration, et c'est très dur d'obtenir la permission de partir maintenant. Mais les gens sensés sont parfaitement heureux ici. Et si tu n'es pas à l'aise dans un des royaumes, il y en a plein d'autre à choisir. Ils sont tous très différents dans leur fonctionnement. Nous sommes chanceuses de vivre en Louisiane - c'est l'un des meilleurs royaumes. Beaucoup de personnes se sont installées ici pour profiter des bénéfices sociaux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Le Roi a une politique de non-interférence très stricte. Certains royaumes font de la discrimination entre les vampires et les humains, et insistent pour mettre des vampires à la tête de toutes les organisations, qu'elles soient judiciaires, financières, ou autre. Mais notre Roi laisse tout le monde trouver son niveau. Les choses sont très semblables à ce qu'elles étaient avant. Et comme je te l'ai dit, les taxes sont plus basses, aussi."

"Les taxes?"

"Le tribut. Ça s'appelait les taxes avant, mais seul le nom a changé. Le système est toujours le même. Tout le monde paye un tribut dans la Zone dans laquelle ils vivent et la plupart de l'argent est dépensé localement, mais une partie du tribut est versée au Roi, et ça paye tout ce qui affecte le royaume. Comme les programmes médicaux. Les gens ont une bien meilleure santé maintenant qu'il y a dix ans. On devait payer les soins médicaux avant, et certaines personnes étaient trop pauvres pour se le permettre, mais c'est gratuit maintenant. C'est un immense bénéfice social."

"Pourquoi les vampires ne peuvent-ils pas soigner tout le monde avec leur sang?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûre, chérie, mais je pense que ça ne les enchanterait pas de donner leur sang à n'importe qui. C'est plutôt personnel pour eux."

"Mais ils exigent qu'on leur donne notre sang."

"Ils n'exigent pas, Sookie. Pas en Louisiane. Et ce n'est pas la même chose; ils en ont besoin pour vivre. Et il y a toujours beaucoup de monde plus que prêt à leur donner leur sang. La plupart des vampires que tu as vu ont plusieurs...amis qui leur donnent leur sang."

"Des humains de compagnie."

"Ce n'est pas très joliment dit, Sookie." Gran était très délicate à ce sujet. J'aimais appeler un chat un chat.

"C'est comme ça que les vampires les appellent. Quand ils ont un humain avec eux. Je les ai entendu."

"Et bien, oui, mais ce n'est pas très poli de parler de quelqu'un comme ça, si? Tu pourrais très bien blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un en utilisant cette expression. Une dame réfléchit toujours à l'effet que ses mots auront avant de dire quoi que ce soit." C'était une des sales manies de Gran, me reprendre toujours pour que je me comporte comme une dame. Je changeai de sujet.

"Tu as dit qu'ils avaient dépensé de l'argent pour mettre en place le _nouveau _gouvernement, mais les vampires l'avait déjà non?"

"Oui, je suppose que ce n'était pas tant le mettre en place que de l'étendre aux humains. Ils avaient déjà divisé le pays en quatre Clans, contenant chacun un certain nombre de royaumes, chacun divisés en Zones, avec un Sheriff pour chaque Zone."

"Ouais, je sais, on l'a étudié en Education Civique. Mademoiselle Cartwright a dit qu'au sommet de la chaîne, il y a le Clan Conseil, composé de membres de chaque Clans, qui nomme les rois et reines, et ensuite, eux, ils nomment les Sheriffs. Elle a dit qu'on avait pas de Sheriff ici à cause du Roi."

"C'est ça - il gère la Nouvelle Orléans directement. Il a des lieutenants bien sûr, gérant les autres Sheriffs, mais il aime garder un œil sur les affaires du royaume. C'était un Sheriff lui-même avant, tu sais. En fait, il était le Sheriff de la Zone où tu vivais avec tes parents - Shreveport. Donc je pense qu'il connaît très bien Bon Temps." Je ne le savais pas.

"Oh. Je me demande s'il connaissait maman et papa."

"Probablement pas, ma chérie. C'était avant la Nuit-V, tu te rappelles? Et ça remonte à dix ans. En parlant de ça, tu ferais mieux de finir ton exposé si tu veux voir les célébrations. Après m'avoir autant supplié pour avoir le droit de rester debout, tu ne veux pas tout louper, si?" Elle plia la blouse qu'elle venait de recoudre et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "C'est le moment idéal pour aller faire une ronde dans les pièces de jours afin de vérifier le travail des femmes de ménage, pendant que tout le monde se rassemble pour la parade. Je te verrais plus tard, ma chérie." Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, s'assura qu'elle avait son téléphone sur elle et attrapa ses clé avant de partir pour le cinquième étage. Les vamps vivaient et travaillaient principalement dans les quatre étages du haut, et toutes les fenêtres avaient été murées de ces étages pour cette raison. Les humains et les autres Cess occupaient les étages du bas, où la lumière du soleil pouvait entrer.

Je réfléchis à ce que Gran m'avait dit, et ensuite je commençai à écrire. Il se faisait tard.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais installée sur le toit, penchée par-dessus le parapet. Juste à temps. La parade allait commencer dans un quart d'heure et le Roi allait bientôt sortir pour la voir, avant de donner le signal de lancer les feux d'artifices. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je pensais encore à lui, souvent, bien que je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis mon arrivée. Je l'avais aperçu occasionnellement, de loin, mais ses appartements étaient au huitième étage et je montai rarement là-haut. Les escaliers de service que j'utilisai pour monter dans le grenier avait une porte menant au huitième étage, mais elle était constamment fermée.

Le palais m'était devenu très familier, mais j'aimais tout particulièrement le grand hall, où j'avais rencontré le Roi pour la première fois, et j'adorais y aller durant la journée quand je savais qu'il était vide, pour m'asseoir au bord de l'estrade et regarder autour de moi. Je pouvais me rappeler de cette nuit-là très clairement, et parfois, j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas; non pas parce que je voulais oublier le Roi, mais parce que je grimaçai intérieurement lorsque je repensai à ce que j'avais fait et dit à cette occasion. Ma seule excuse était que j'avais eu sept ans. Je savais comment me tenir maintenant.

Je savais aussi maintenant que la plume présente sur les bannières était le signe du Clan d'Amun (Le Dieu Egyptien Amun portait une coiffe de plumes) et l'immense épée en or était l'emblème du Roi, qui était un viking dans sa jeunesse. Quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il avait plus de mille ans, ce que j'avais _vraiment _du mal à croire; il ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente.

Et maintenant, je savais ce qu'était l'hypnose aussi. Bien que je n'en sois pas complètement certaine, je pensai vraiment que la démangeaison que j'avais senti dans ma tête cette nuit-là avait été le Roi en train d'essayer de m'hypnotiser, sauf que ça n'avait pas marché. Aucun autre vamp avait essayé depuis (les domestiques n'en valaient généralement pas la peine) mais j'en avais parlé avec Gran et on en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était ce qui s'était passé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à m'hypnotiser, mais Gran pensait que ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec mon 'don'.

Je pris une autre bouchée de la tarte à la citrouille que j'avais prise avec moi, en plus d'un saladier de popcorn et quelques pommes. La tarte à la citrouille était traditionnelle pendant la Nuit-V, parce que la Nuit-V avait pris la place d'un autre festival appelé Halloween. D'après mon livre d'histoire, les Cess avaient délibérément choisi Halloween pour leur rébellion parce que la population humaine serait distraite par la fête, et n'importe quelle activité inhabituelle serait moins remarquable. Mon amie Amelia m'avait dit que les sorcières fêtaient encore Halloween à leur façon, mais qu'elles appelaient ça Samain, pas la nuit-V. Les vampires étaient généralement très tolérants des croyances culturelles et religieuses des autres, exigeant seulement que personne ne prêche la haine inter-espèce. Et le seul festival sur lequel ils insistaient était la Nuit-V. Ceux qui se rappelait de la vie pré-V disaient que les vampires avait adoré Halloween avant la rébellion, et qu'ils avaient juste profiter de cette occasion pour augmenter les festivités, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Toute excuse était bonne pour s'amuser, tant que je n'avais pas à m'approcher de trop près des pensées des autres. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je regardai la parade depuis le toit, même si les chars ne seraient pas très beaux. Ils étaient construits pour être vu de profil, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de pouvoir supporter d'être dans la foule avec les autres employés. Je pouvais les voir se rassembler dans un coin à gauche; ils avaient tous eu une nuit de congé pour regarder le défilé, mais j'étais plus heureuse ici. Leurs esprits étaient juste bien trop bruyants et excités. Je préférais mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Et puis, les feux d'artifices seraient sublimes depuis le toit.

Je pouvais entendre de la musique maintenant, donc ça devait avoir commencé. Je bus une gorgée de Sprite et reposai rapidement ma canette lorsque des mouvements attirèrent mon attention. Les Hérauts sortaient du palais, ce qui signifiait que le Roi et son entourage était en route. Les Hérauts demandèrent le silence de la foule, et il apparut, entouré par ses courtiers. Je le reconnus instantanément, même si j'étais directement au-dessus de lui, à cause de ses cheveux, brillant sous la lune. Je me penchai en avant pour le voir un peu mieux, et _c'est là que ça arriva._ Mon coude effleura ma part de tarte, et elle tomba par-dessus le parapet! J'essayai de la rattraper mais ce fut trop tard. Tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut la regarder tomber inexorablement.

Statistiquement, il y avait une quinzaine de personnes sur lesquelles la tarte aurait pu atterrir, mais à l'instant où elle commença à tomber, je sus qu'il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle atterrirait. Figée par la terreur, je la vis tomber presque au ralentis, tournant en plein air pour que la partie charnue et juteuse frappe en première (bien sûr qu'elle frapperait en première! Pourquoi pas?) et fasse un maximum de dégats. Elle atterrit sur l'épaule du Roi avec un petit bruit humide, et il fit immédiatement volte-face, cherchant la direction de l'attaque. Les gens autour de lui regardèrent, abasourdi, la tâche orange sur sa chemise en soie noire, et ensuite il releva la tête, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Un petit sanglot terrifié m'échappa. J'étais morte! Je venais juste de couvrir le Roi de tarte! Et il m'avait vu! La seconde d'après, il avait quitté le sol et se dirigeait droit vers moi. J'eus à peine le temps de penser '_oh merde, il peut voler!_' et ensuite, je me jetai en arrière, avec la folle idée de m'enfuir pour me cacher, mais c'était trop tard. Il atterrit sur le parapet et resta là, à me regarder, de ses yeux d'un bleu brillant, ses pieds bottés écartés, ses cheveux ressemblant à un halo doré autour de lui, son visage blanc luisant légèrement comme je m'en rappelai. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point il était grand! Il était immense, les crocs sortis, terrifiant, penché sur moi comme un dieu vengeur.

Il regarda autour de lui, alors que j'étais couchée sur le dos, gémissant de peur; il vit la couverture et le coussin que j'avais préparé au cas où j'aurais froid plus tard, et les restes de mon petit picnic, maintenant renversé par ma fuite hâtive. Puis il descendit du parapet et s'approcha de moi. J'essayai désespérément de me traîner en arrière mais je finis acculée contre un tuyau d'aération et ne pus pas aller plus loin. Je savais que j'étais censée baisser respectueusement les yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas - j'étais prisonnière de son regard brillant, capturée comme un papillon. Sans dire un mot, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien et il plongea son regard dans le mien à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis je sentis cette étrange démangeaison dans ma tête à nouveau, et sus qu'il essayait de m'hypnotiser, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait! Je réussis à fermer les yeux, m'attendant à ce que les coups pleuvent, mais il m'attrapa par le col de mon pull et me traîna vers le parapet. Pendant un horrible instant, je crus qu'il allait me jeter dans le vide, mais il s'envola à nouveau en tenant fermement mon pull, et descendit lentement vers son groupe de courtiers bouches-bées. Il atterrit et me jeta dans les bras d'une sublime humaine rousse qui était un membre de son entourage.

"Garde-la en place," dit-il et ensuite, il se tourna vers l'un de ses chambellans. "Vas me chercher une chemise propre." Instantanément, l'homme disparut et le Roi arracha sa chemise tachée. Des boutons volèrent partout lorsqu'il l'enleva et la tendit à un autre de ses courtiers, et pour la toute première fois, je le vis sans une chemise. Sa peau était laiteuse, et il avait quelques poils blonds sur le torse, qui était le torse le plus musclé que j'ai jamais vu. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient proportionnés aussi. Pas étonnant qu'il puisse soulever cette énorme épée que j'avais vu dans la salle du trône! Le chambellan revint avec une chemise propre que le Roi enfila rapidement, puis le groupe se remit en marche, cette fois avec moi au milieu. Toute cette scène n'avait duré que deux minutes, et la majorité de la foule n'avait même pas vu ce qui s'était passé, mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Encore et encore, mes pensées tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver? Il allait certainement me punir! Que dirait Gran? Mais la dame rousse me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil, comme pour me dire ne t'en fais pas, avant d'attraper ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, son esprit me révéla qu'elle était hautement amusée par ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'elle n'oserait jamais le montrer. Le Roi n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Le groupe s'approcha du bord de la terrasse devant le palais, et se positionna tout du long. La dame rousse était à la gauche du Roi, et j'essayai de la garder entre moi et la silhouette toute de noire vêtue en espérant pour qu'il oublierait ma présence s'il ne me voyait pas. Ça ne marcha pas. Il était vraiment grand, faisant au moins une tête de plus que tous les autres vampires autour de lui, et au moins deux bonnes têtes de plus que la femme. J'agrippai la main de la gentille dame et remarquai le bracelet incrusté de grenats à son poignet. Même à mon âge je savais ce que ce bracelet signifiait; Cette dame devait la dernière humaine de compagnie du Roi en date. J'admirai la magnifique robe en soie qu'elle portait, fendue presque jusqu'à la hanche, et souhaitai que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir. Je portai un jean et un pull Donald Duck jaune, à cause du froid, et je savais que je n'avais absolument pas ma place parmi ces élégants courtiers. J'essayai de reculer, pour m'éloigner du premier rang, mais il y avait une superbe vampire blonde juste derrière moi, et elle cracha et me lança un regard noir lorsque je marchai sur ses chaussures élégantes. "Désolée," murmurai-je, et je souhaitai immédiatement n'avoir rien dit parce que le Roi me regarda et me dit, "Arrêtes de gigoter." Je me figeai, n'osant plus bouger le moindre muscle, les yeux droit devant moi, juste à temps pour voir le premier char de la parade flotter le long de la route qui passait juste devant la terrasse, entre le palais et la rivière, et ensuite je fus perdu dans l'enchantement.

Les trois heures suivantes furent magiques pour moi, et j'en oubliai même ma peur et mon embarras, alors que j'admirai les splendeurs qui passaient devant moi. Les chars étaient des miracles d'imagination et de construction, des mélanges de lumières et de couleurs, leurs krewes portant tous des costumes scintillants et des coiffes de plumes, chaque char s'arrêtant devant le groupe royal pour saluer le Roi. Je fus abasourdie de voir à quel point le Roi était détendu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu que formel et sérieux, et maintenant il était penché par-dessus la balustrade de la terrasse, félicitant et blaguant avec les membres de chaque krewe. Certains d'entre eux eurent même le courage de lui répondre; les femmes lui envoyant des baisers, les hommes l'invitant à les rejoindre, ou répondant à ses blagues avec leurs propres traits d'esprit. Il accepta tout ça avec bonne humeur, rugissant de rire en entendant des remarques particulièrement drôles, et attrapant des poignées de pièces, de bonbons et de popcorn dans des sacs que ses courtiers lui tendaient pour les jeter dans la foule sous la terrasse qui se précipitait joyeusement pour tout ramasser.

Lorsque le dernier char fut passé, il y eut une brève pause, puis le Roi fit un signe de tête à l'un des officiels qui parla immédiatement dans un talkie-walkie, et soudainement, la foule haleta alors que le ciel s'illuminait. Des explosions résonnèrent et je fus assourdie et abasourdie à la fois. Ça devait avoir coûté des millions de dollars, et ça continua encore et encore, dessinant des fleurs et des fontaines et des nuées d'or et de bleu et d'argent jusqu'à ce que le grand final apparaisse; une immense épée en or et une immense plume en or, faits de lumière, suspendues dans le ciel et se reflétant dans la rivière. Lorsque les dernières lumières disparurent, l'assemblée royale, qui avait regardé le spectacle en silence, applaudit poliment avant de se retirer dans le palais, alors que la fête continuait dans les rues.

Je dormais presque debout, et fus à peine consciente lorsque l'humaine de compagnie du Roi me passa à Katherine, l'une des assistantes de ma grand-mère. Katherine était une femme forte avec un grain de beauté sur le menton, qui était tout poilu. Ça m'avait fasciné quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ma Gran m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas la fixer du regard. Mettre les gens mal à l'aise n'était pas digne d'une dame. Encore une fois. Ce soir, cependant, j'étais trop fatiguée pour me rappeler des instructions de Gran, et mon regard étaient fixés sur ces poils. "Pourquoi vous ne les coupez pas?" murmurai-je, mais heureusement pour la bienséance de ma grand-mère, Katherine était légèrement sourde, et elle se contenta de rire et de me ramener dans l'aile des servants.

Gran ouvrit la porte et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais très fine, et ne pesait presque rien, donc il lui fut facile de me porter jusque dans la chambre pour me déposer sur l'un des lit une personne qui avait remplacé le lit double lorsque j'avais décidé que j'étais trop grande pour partager un lit avec ma Gran.

Elle me couvrit et m'embrassa, mais je dormais avant même qu'elle n'éteigne la lumière. Cette nuit-là, je rêvai à nouveau du Roi, son visage près du mien comme sur le toit, mais cette fois-ci, il me souriait, et une immense épée en or scintillait dans le ciel derrière lui.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **All About Eric

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à All About Eric. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** GingerRin...Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

_-PoV Sookie-_

Je dis salut à Jerome, le garde, en passant la porte de service de la Rue St Joseph et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Enfin! J'avais dû rentrer de l'école à pied parce que j'avais loupé le bus scolaire, et j'étais épuisée. Mademoiselle Skelton était si injuste! Elle m'avait dans le nez depuis la rentrée, quand elle avait découvert que je vivais au Palais et que ma Gran travaillait là. J'avais rapidement découvert que ma nouvelle enseignante était une sympathisante secrète de la Confrérie du Soleil, mais qu'elle n'oserait jamais exprimer ses opinions à voix haute, donc elle s'en prenait mesquinement à tous ceux qui étaient en contact avec les vampires, si infime que le contact soit.

Elle me détestait certes, mais je la haïssais tout autant - bien qu'à l'extérieur elle ressemblait à une fermière joviale et souriante, son esprit était sombre et tordu, et dégoûté par ce qu'elle considérait les 'suppôts de Satan'. J'avais été choquée lorsque j'avais lu ce genre d'esprit pour la première fois - vu que je vivais au palais, presque toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées travaillaient pour ou avec les vampires et étaient donc définitivement pro-vampires, ou au moins, neutres. Cette haine venimeuse était si corrosive que c'était encore plus dur qu'avant de me concentrer en classe et je faisais donc encore plus de fautes, sur lesquelles Mademoiselle Skelton bondissait. Ce soir, elle m'avait retenue et m'avait fait nettoyer toutes les brosses à tableau de l'école, sachant pertinemment que je louperais mon bus et que j'aurais un long trajet à faire. J'avais appelé Gran pour la prévenir que je serais en retard, et elle avait promis de me préparer un sandwiche et quelque chose à boire pour quand je rentrerais parce qu'elle serait déjà au travail.

Au moins, Amelia m'avait attendue et on avait fait une grande partie du trajet ensemble, avant de prendre des directions différentes. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part d'avoir fait ça. Amelia était la seule véritable amie que je m'étais faite à l'école. Elle était différente, elle-aussi. C'était une sorcière, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, on avait toutes les deux réalisé que l'autre était différente et ça nous avait rapprochées. On traînait ensemble pendant les récrés et à la cantine, et j'avais été chez Amelia, sur l'Avenue St. Charles. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que le Palais, mais le père d'Amelia était un homme d'affaire prospère, et sa maison était plutôt impressionnante. La chambre d'Amelia était plus grande que tout l'appartement de ma Gran, et elle avait tellement de trucs! Je lui enviais ses magnifiques vêtements et la télé dans sa chambre et toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait, mais Amelia était un sacré émetteur et je savais qu'elle n'étais pas toujours heureuse chez elle. Son père était veuf, et un homme surprotecteur et très autoritaire, et elle se sentait prisonnière parfois. Elle aimait venir chez moi parce que même si l'appartement était petit, ma Gran n'interrompait jamais nos jeux. On faisait des ravages dans la kitchenette, ce que le père d'Amelia n'aurait jamais permis, et on se maquillait (Amelia fournissait tout le maquillage de son énorme collection de produits de beauté) et Amelia se sentit toujours détendue chez moi. Ça m'avait apprit une leçon importante; parfois, avoir plein de choses n'était pas aussi amusant qu'on pourrait le croire, surtout s'il n'y avait pas une atmosphère agréable pour aller avec.

Les ténèbres étaient tombées après qu'Amelia ait pris la route de chez elle et je m'étais arrêtée pour relever ma manche et m'assurer que mon bracelet était bien visible. Ça augmentait mes chances de survie, bien que je risquais toujours de croiser un vampire qui n'était pas du coin et qui ne connaissait pas la signification du bracelet, donc j'étais restée dans les rues les plus bondées et les plus éclairées que possible jusqu'à arriver au palais. Au moins je ne portais pas de rouge - ça aurait été comme de peindre une cible sur mon dos. Généralement, les seules personnes qui portaient du rouge étaient ceux que ça ne dérangeait pas d'être mordus et qui voulaient le faire savoir. Ou les daltoniens. Marrant, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça auparavant.

Alors que je traversai le parking, je vis trois autre jeunes du palais rassemblés autour de quelque chose. Ils relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils m'entendirent et me firent signe en Enn-Vé de venir les rejoindre. Je m'approchai d'eux, leur demandant silencieusement dans le même langage ce qu'ils faisaient. L'Enn-Vé (Non Vampirique) était une forme de langage des signes que les humains avaient développé pour communiquer lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus par les vamps. C'était une forme simplifiée du langage des signes utilisée par les personnes malentendantes, et presque tous les humains que je connaissais comprenaient au moins un peu d'Enn-Vé (à l'exception de ma Gran, qui refusait tenacement d'apprendre le moindre signe. Elle maintenait que si ce qu'on disait ne pouvait pas être entendu par tout le monde, alors il ne fallait pas le dire). Les vampires avaient une ouïe ultra-sensible et il y avait eu de nombreux accidents embarrassant (et parfois mortels) avant que les humains ne le réalisent. L'Enn-Vé était plutôt pratique dans un endroit comme le Palais, où on ne savait jamais s'il y avait un vampire dans la pièce d'à-côté ou au détour d'un couloir. Enfin, la plupart des gens ne le savaient jamais. Moi si.

Les deux garçons et la fille m'ouvrirent leur cercle pour me montrer ce qu'ils avaient. J'y jetai un coup d'oeil et reculai rapidement, dégoûtée. C'était un magazine aux couleurs passées, pleins d'images d'hommes et de femmes et de vampires se faisant des choses. Du vamporno; c'était si...adolescent. Ça ne m'intéressait vraiment pas.

Je leur transmis mon dégoût par Enn-Vé et ils haussèrent les épaules et se remirent à la lecture de leur porno alors que je continuai à avancer vers l'entrée de service. J'avais chaud et soif après ma longue marche, mon uniforme scolaire était couvert de craie et je mourrais d'envie d'être enfin à l'étage pour boire quelque chose de frais et manger ce sandwich. Je m'approchai de l'ascenseur de service et observai longuement le panneau annonçant HORS-SERVICE avant de laisser tomber mon sac par-terre en disant un gros mot. C'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Est-ce que j'aurais assez de force pour monter jusqu'au quatrième étage? Huit volées d'escaliers!

J'entendis un petit ding sur ma gauche alors que les portes de l'ascenseur publique s'ouvraient. Les employés n'étaient pas sensés utiliser les ascenseurs publiques, mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. J'écoutai avec mon esprit. Personne non plus. Est-ce que je tentais ma chance, juste cette fois? La lumière au-dessus des portes clignota de manière séduisante. C'était presque comme si l'ascenseur m'attendait. Oh, tant pis. J'attrapai mon sac et me précipitai dans le couloir, atteignant l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. J'appuyai sur le quatre et regardai ensuite autour de moi. Hey, c'était beaucoup plus beau que l'ascenseur de service! Tout d'abord parce que le mur opposé aux portes était un miroir. Je me regardai dedans alors que l'ascenseur montait. Je devrais nettoyer mon uniforme lorsque je l'enlèverais pour me débarrasser de toute cette craie. Hmmm. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne me le faille plus que pour six mois - je grandissais tellement vite. Gran avait déjà dû rallonger ma jupe deux fois depuis la rentrée, et ma blouse devenait désagréablement serrée. J'espérai que j'arrêterai bientôt de grandir; je me faisais déjà bien assez remarquer comme ça, et être plus grande que toute les filles et la majorité des garçons de mon âge ne me rendait pas plus discrète. Je m'examinai d'un œil critique. J'avais de la craie sur le visage et dans les cheveux aussi. Cette Mademoiselle Skelton!

L'ascenseur sonna et je me tournai pour sortir avant de me rendre compte que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté au troisième étage! Quelqu'un allait monter! Pitié, Seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas un vamp, pitié, Seigneur, faites que ce soit un humain! Je me concentrai rapidement et réalisai que mes prières n'avaient pas été entendues. Il y avait un espace vide de l'autre côté des portes! Un vampire! Je fermai brièvement les yeux, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, un grand vampire aux cheveux noirs fit un pas en avant pour entrer avant de s'arrêter avec surprise en voyant une collégienne le regarder.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon poignet, remarquant mon bracelet d'identification, et ses crocs sortirent avec irritation avant qu'il ne me dise, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet ascenseur? Il n'est pas pour les servants! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là!"

Je balbutiai, "Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur, l'ascenseur de service est cassé...Je ne pensai pas que ça dérangerait quelqu'un..." Je m'interrompis en réalisant que je venais juste de désobéir à la première des règles avec les vampires. Ne les regardez pas dans les yeux. Pas seulement parce que c'était malpoli, mais aussi parce que ça les empêchait de vous hypnotiser sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, il leur fallait un contact visuel pour ça. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux, mais c'était trop tard. Le vampire feula de colère, s'approcha pour attraper mon bras et me jeta hors de l'ascenseur avec une force considérable.

Je volai à travers le couloir et m'écrasai contre la surface dure comme la pierre d'une des statues alignées sur le mur opposé, me coupant complètement le souffle. Je glissai au sol, haletante et tremblante et restai immobile quelques instants, le temps que la tête arrête de me tourner. Je me penchai en arrière pour m'appuyer contre la base de la statue, mais elle n'était plus là, et au bout de quelques secondes, une horrible réalisation me submergea. Je n'avais pas foncé dans une statue, comme je l'avais cru. Je relevai la tête et fermai instantanément les yeux. Oh non. Pitié non. Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas vraiment en train d'arriver. Je ne méritai pas ça. Vraiment pas. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux mais regardai droit devant moi cette fois. Il y avait deux paires de pieds dans ma ligne de vision. Une paire portaient d'élégantes chaussures à talons. J'avais marché sur une paire très similaire sur la terrasse il y a quelques années de ça, mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas ces talons aiguilles roses; c'était les grandes bottes noires. Des grosses bottes. Dignes d'un roi. Je venais juste de foncer dans le Roi. Ce n'était _vraiment _pas bon. Les vampires détestaient être touchés. Une vague d'injustice me submergea. Pourquoi ça m'arrivait toujours à moi? Pourquoi c'était toujours le Roi? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au troisième étage de toute façon? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester à l'étage des vampires, là où était sa place au lieu de se balader dans le palais pour attendre que des gens lui foncent dedans? Ce n'était pas juste!

Une poigne de fer attrapa mon bras et me remit sur pieds. Je reculai à l'instant même où je fus relâchée, avec assez de bon sens cette fois pour garder les yeux au sol. Je n'allais pas recroiser ce regard bleu si je pouvais l'éviter! "Je suis vraiment désolée, votre majesté, je..." mais il s'était déjà approché des ascenseurs. Sa compagne avait déjà empêché les portes de se refermer en les bloquant du bras. Je la connaissais de vue; c'était Mademoiselle Ravenscroft, le Lieutenant de la Louisiane du Nord. On racontait que c'était la progéniture du Roi. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais on ne savait jamais. Le Roi regarda le vampire abasourdi dans l'ascenseur.

"Que se passe-t-il, Compton?"

"Sire, je viens de trouver cette...cette _servante _dans l'ascenseur publique et je l'en ai fait sortir." Le vampire semblait indigné.

"J'ai vu ça. Était-ce bien nécessaire de la traiter si violemment?"

"Je...je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez là, sire, je vous présente mes excuses si elle vous a touché. Je vais la faire immédiatement discipliner." Le vampire tourna son regard sombre vers moi. "Toi, la fille..." commença-t-il, mais le Roi l'interrompit.

"Merci Compton; je vais m'en charger moi-même. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations, et la prochaine fois, ne sois pas si brusque avec le personnel. C'est inutile."

"Oui, Votre Majesté. Veuillez m'excuser." La blonde enleva son bras des portes de l'ascenseur et alors qu'elles se refermaient le vampire à l'intérieur me lança un regard venimeux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour mon avenir. Je déglutis nerveusement et attendis que quelqu'un reprenne la parole.

Puis le Roi me dit, "Pourquoi étais-tu dans l'ascenseur publique? Tu sais qu'il est interdit aux servants?" Il avait un très léger accent.

"Oui, Votre Majesté. Je suis désolée. L'ascenseur de service est cassé et je suis vraiment fatiguée."

"Vas immédiatement reporter cette infraction à Johanson." Il venait de nommer le Chef des Services Domestiques.

"Oui, monsieur." Je reculai lentement mais au bout de quelques pas, il me dit, "Attends," et je me figeai sur place.

"Il est dix-huit heures passées et pourtant tu portes encore ton uniforme scolaire et tu es très sale. Expliques-toi."

"Je...j'ai été retenue à l'école et j'ai dû nettoyer tous les tableaux et j'ai loupé le bus donc j'ai dû rentrer à pieds. Je viens à peine d'arriver et je suis très fatiguée et j'ai très soif et l'ascenseur est hors service et...et..." J'arrêtai de parler parce que ma voix avait commencé à trembler. J'avais eu une longue journée difficile. Mademoiselle Skelton avait été particulièrement méchante avec moi, je venais juste d'être jetée à travers le couloir par un vampire enragé et j'étais vraiment secouée et maintenant je devais aller voir Mr Johanson qui me ferait probablement nettoyer les toilettes tout le week-end, et...

"Je vois." Il s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. "Avant d'aller reporter ton infraction à Johanson, vas dans ta chambre prendre une douche, te changer et manger et boire quelque chose. C'est un ordre. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de lui dire que tu...m'as foncé dedans."

"Oui, Votre Majesté." J'étais sur le point de lui faire une révérence lorsque mon téléphone commença à sonner. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Je ne connaissais pas le protocole dans cette situation, devais-je décrocher en présence du Roi? Je me contentai de rester immobile, espérant que la personne qui m'appelait raccrocherait, mais mon téléphone continua à sonner. Et pour rendre les choses encore plus embarrassantes, ma sonnerie était _'I Shot the Sheriff'_, de Bob Marley. J'aimais beaucoup Bob Marley et Amelia avait téléchargé cette chanson pour moi à mon anniversaire. Ça continua encore et encore et je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse. Les vampires n'avaient pas bougé et ne m'avaient pas dit de partir et ils semblaient juste écouter les paroles. A cet instant, je me rappelai soudainement que le Roi avait été un Sheriff avant, et je croyais même que Mademoiselle Ravenscroft en était un aussi. J'en conclus qu'ils attendaient juste de voir ce que j'allais faire mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas de trou dans lequel je pourrais ramper pour mourir aux alentours, je décidai d'attendre moi aussi. Je pouvais être tout aussi têtue qu'eux. Je baissai les yeux au sol et serrai les dents.

_I shot the sheriff_

_But I didn't shoot no deputy, oh no!_

Finalement, j'entendis un soupir et le Roi me dit, "Décroche."

Je sortis mon portable de la poche.

"Allô?"

"Sookie? Où es-tu? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas décroché plus vite? Ici Mr. Johanson. J'ai bien peur que ta grand-mère ait fait un malaise. Elle est au Centre Médical VA de Perdido..."

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Mademoiselle Ravenscroft m'avait prit le téléphone des mains et l'avait tendu au Roi. Bien sûr, avec leur ouïe vampirique, ils avaient tout entendu. J'haletai d'indignation en les voyant prendre le contrôle comme ça, et bien sûr, maintenant je ne pouvais plus lui poser la moindre question. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ma Gran? Quand était-ce arrivé? Pourquoi personne n'avait appelé l'école? Je sautillai sur place avec anxiété alors que le Roi disait,

"Johanson? C'est le Roi. Qu'est-il arrivé à Madame Stackhouse?" Il l'écouta pendant une minute, pendant que je souhaitais de toutes mes forces avoir une ouïe vampirique avant de me dire, "Ta grand-mère a fait une petite attaque cardiaque. Est-ce que tu as la clé de vos appartements? Alors va préparer un sac pour ta grand-mère. Lave-toi et mange quelque chose. Tu as trente minutes." Puis il se tourna vers la blonde. "Pam, envoie une voiture à l'entrée de service dans une demi-heure."

Ils étaient en train de repartir lorsque je dis, "Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture. Je peux y être en moins d'une demi-heure. Et j'y vais tout de suite. Ma Gran a peut-être besoin de moi. Monsieur." Je rajoutai ce mot à la dernière minute.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi, la femme me regardant avec désapprobation. Le silence nous entoura et je ressentis à nouveau cette démangeaison d'hypnose. Je me demandai pourquoi il persistait; il savait bien que ça ne marchait pas sur moi. Finalement, il me dit, "Ta grand-mère n'a pas besoin que tu t'évanouisses d'inanition, et l'hôpital ne te laissera pas entrer dans cet état. Ils essayent de maintenir leurs locaux propres et hygiéniques et tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre pour le moment." Mademoiselle Ravenscroft ricana et il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Maintenant fais ce que je te dis." Son accent était plus prononcé maintenant.

Puis ils disparurent, me laissant regarder l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus. Voilà qui était très autoritaire! Je regardai ma montre avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers, montant les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au quatrième étage. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
